1. Field of the Invention
The unidirectional piston internal combustion engine is a new kind of piston engine, quite different from the conventional reciprocating piston engine. It can also be termed rotary engine, because it is composed of a stator and a rotor. However, due to the fact that it is designed in the pure light of, and by extended application of, the simple principle of piston and cylinder, without eccentric shafts and complicated compartments, it is proper that it be termed unidirectional piston engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No unidirectional piston engine has ever been known to applicant. However, there is related prior art--the conventional reciprocating piston engines which have their inherent disadvantages, such as the inertia loss, and has only about 30% economical efficiency.